meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Happy Tree Friends: Nutty Adventures in Minecraft Part 1!
(Now, Nutty Adventures in Minecraft! Right then, funny! Minecraft is said... Minecraft? The heck am i planning now? XD Well today i is doing all parts same day btw ya know so we can enjoy when ya return, and yes all parts same day btw yup-yip-yup... I uh, so Part 2 after Part 1... This is 1 Part, i know... Shall we start?) Mondo Media Animation Studios Comedy Central Pictures Happy Tree Friends: A Happy Tree South Park Friends Short Film *We finally is inside the movie... Is uh dude, dude i mean... We finally sees Happy Tree Town, a beautiful day, as still text appear on screen before adventure starts* Mondo presents Happy Tree Friends in Nutty Adventures in Minecraft *Now after text is done, we see full town seen, looking very nice... Suddenly, thunder strikes and it starts to rain very badly, we sees Russell's boat house* *We are inside his house but he isn't home. Instead, Nutty, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Flippy, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Samuel Mora, Sammy, Jakey and Mikey are all inside, taking care of the house meanwhile he is away, travelling in the seas* Cuddles: So... What do you guys wanna do? Flippy: I don't know, it looks like we can't have fun for now... Stan: Kyle, do you have an idea what we should do? Kyle: -_- No Stan, do you? Cartman: Hey, what about the TV? Yeah... TV, why didn't you think of that, Kyle? Stan: Dude, are you crazy? There's thunder outside right now, also there is nothing fun on TV now! Cartman: Well, oh but how about we... Make it funnier? *Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny laughs* Kenny: *Muffled laugh* (Stop it guys! Your killing me! XD) *Toothy looks outside at the window, then the thunder strikes again and he gets scared* Toothy: AH! D: *He backs of fear* Cuddles: What is it, Toothy? Toothy: <:/ I am scared of the thunder! Cuddles: I see, well how about we play Hide and Seek? Toothy: Sure, why not? Cuddles: Great! Ok, i will count to 10 and ya will hide somewhere in the house where NOBODY can ever find you! Toothy: Ok, i guess i know-know... *Thunder scares him again* GAH! O_O Know h-h-how...How... Heh... Cuddles: Great, ok! Let's start! *Cuddles turns around, and Cuddles puts his head near the wall meanwhile Toothy have his chance to hide, Cuddles do not know seriously DO NOT know where Toothy is gonna hide but Cuddles also puts his hands on, making sure he is not cheating in da game* One, two, three, four, five, *Toothy goes inside a closet and shuts the door* Six... Uh... What is after six? Hm... Sixteen... No wait that is TOO Far, seven, eight, nine... TEN! *He is not counting anymore or closing eyes, neither turning head on wall, he turns back* Ok, Toothy! Ready or not? Here i come! I bet i never gonna find ya! Toothy: *Laughs* I bet NOBODY will ever find me in here! Nutty: Hm? :/ *He opens the closet, totally RUINED the game* Uh, nope! He just hides inside the closet, even i could find him in there! Cuddles: *Facepalm* Sighs, NUTTY! You ruined the game! >:/ Also, Toothy! He is right, everybody would find ya hiding in the closet! Mikey: Well, at least i think it is nice of us to take care of Russell's house meanwhile he is at the sea... Jakey: Yeah, ikr? Sammy: But there should be ANYTHING we could do? Stan: What is your idea now, Kyle? Kyle: Nothing, just chat? Stan: OMG! This is hopeless, we do this all the time! Kyle:... Uh, got any idea Stan? *Stan facepalms* Stan: Sigh, told ya we never stop! Cartman: HEY GUYS! GUYS! Now... Now i finally got a great idea! Stan: What is it, Cartman? Sniffles: WAIT! I got an idea! How about we use the computer? Samuel: Hey, :O Sniffles... :D I was actually gonna say the same thing! Sammy: :D Yeah, genius! Well, hope thunder won't strike but... Ok, let's see if Russell's laptop works... Jakey: I am pretty sure this laptop is not ya know... Connected right now and is full battery so... Yeah we safe i guess... Cuddles: All right, i got this, guys! *He cracks his fingers and gets started to type, however he type very fast that he shouldn't done that* Flippy: STOP! *He stops Cuddles by holding him some meter from the laptop* Cuddles: What? Did it almost flip you out? Flippy: *Puts Cuddles down* No Cuddles, you type too fast! You almost broke it! Jakey: Ok, let me handle it instead. *He press the start button and the laptop is already on* Flippy: Well, at least SOMEBODY in the house knows how to type a laptop! *Mikey then uses laptop* Jakey: What are you doing? Mikey: Looking for some amazing game to play. *The screen says "ERROR"* Jakey: WHAT!? Cuddles: No, Mikey! *Cuddles puts Mikey away a little bit* I better take care of it! *He starts to bounce on the laptop* Mikey: Stop, Cuddles! Ya is almost breaking it! Samuel: STOP! The laptop will get broken! Jakey: GET OFF! >:( *He tries to catch Cuddles, but Cuddles jumps off the laptop in right time* Cuddles: Ok. *Bounce off and Jakey then stands on laptop instead* Jakey: Hmp... -_- *Some weird computer sound* :O Huh? Flippy: What was that? Sammy: *Points at computer* Hey! Look guys! *Stan and Kyle notices closer* Samuel: Computer virus? Oh no, we got to turn the virus off! *It do looks like virus but how?* *Jakey tries to get back down from laptop by taking a small step, but the step is rlly slow and it press a button, button makes buzzing sound, the step makes computer error noises worse* Everybody: JAKEY! Jakey: <:/ Sorry... ???: :O Hello? :/ HELLO! <:/ Is anybody hearing me? Toothy: :O... What the heck? Who said that? Samuel: It isn't me, :/ It is something... Or more like SOMEBODY inside the computer.... Nutty: :/ Well, Samuel... If somebody is asking then i suggest we HAVE to respond, let me do it... *He gets close to the laptop* Hello? Who are you? :)... :O! *Nutty, Toothy and Cuddles is seen getting sucked inside the laptop* Samuel: The laptop sucked them inside! :O Sammy: Uh-Oh!... And it looks like all of us is also going to suck inside! *Everybody else gets sucked inside as well, the screen is white glowing stuff that gets closer to camera, then alot of colours everywhere, then circles turns into squares and finally, dancing cans of beers is seen as this part ends* *End of Part 1!* (Yup, as i said, i will do all parts today same day, so we won't get bored i guess when ya return? Yeah hope ya enjoyed this part and i am working on next parts same time i mean after this so thx... Heh heh thx that ya saw this!) Category:Blog posts